User talk:Chaoswolf75
Do I have to? Spence 11:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Only if you feel like it,but if you,it'll be the last for the day and we can actually work on the wikia. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, What? Spence 11:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How 'bout we just start now? Spence 11:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Fine,but you must move them later,or else my brother(WHo is chaoswolf) will whien your face off,and it's totally annoying.But anyway,lets start on creating a page for nitpicker shall we? Mr.Wolf 11:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, and what about the Admin thing? One more on the house. Spence 12:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes very nice,but anyway,you've been an admin for your (Ahem) skills,keep 'em coming and i might overlook things you do by accident. ya know As per usual(WInk WInk) Mr.Wolf 12:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Right, that will be your, umm... payment, for your ermm.... services. Spence 12:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Anythign else ye be needing,of course i will need payment. Mr.Wolf 12:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it how do we get Featured User's article and Admin Page up and running? Spence 12:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tahht be simple,ill try it with my hand,but for the admin ti will cost ye once again. Mr.Wolf 12:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Fine, here :::::::::::Good,now explain the Admin thingamajig to me. Mr.Wolf 12:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know like on the Vault there was a list of Admins with like Ausir and crap? Spence 12:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh,ok.I made one its called Our little family Mr.Wolf 12:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wolf's Request, from the wonderful folks at AerisDies. Bow down before me, mortal! http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=60360 Nitty 16:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok......can you try just uploading the images,i have to look over wolf's bullshit and format it into a nice tidy list. Mr.75 16:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Click the link. It's a story, dammit. Nitty 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh,story's ain't my thing,they're ok,but images are better. Mr.75 16:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Er, hi. Hello, 'pal'. I here you like the fur? I have a... lets say, 'collection'. Spoon 15:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed,fur is the second best thing to grace this planet,no,scratch that its THE best thing to grace planet earth. Mr.75 16:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::So, you need a... fix? Spoon 16:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope,but any furry is welcome,heck,if you find any deleted furry,restore it,i dunno what wolf was thinking,but him being a moronic jackass who has meaningless sex and brags and lies constantly,well,you can guess why he removed it then.(Trust,i've checked,you've all been bullshitted by wolf all over the place) Mr.75 16:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I work on a request basis. If you, or anyone else, needs some, hit me up. Spoon 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well,i need something..............................good,scratch that,beyond good,BRILLIANT!OF course, it better not be like that COLLIE.jpg image,that almost put me off furry,also,i saw wolf had a nice thing goign with a Scenes we'd like to see '' blog.I liked the idea,so i'll be replicating along with two other mock the week round types,stay tuned,i need someone of your humourous ability,and i need someone awesome,nitpikcer could be that person,but his paranoia is off-setting,is he always like this or is he just pissy? Mr.75 16:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker is always like that... and in regards to an 'awesome' person, he ain't a good choice, as he is largely relegated to the blogs. In other words, I'm your man. Spoon 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Very well,i appoint you second in-command,ge a userbox to show it off.and i made a scenes we'd like to see MK II blog,go there,i need someone of your comedic talent Mr.75 16:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wait Are you Wolf's brother, the one always looking for porn. '''OR' are you Wolf himself in disguise!? Spence 21:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm his brother,the one who likes furry porn and doesnt go out and shag anything with a rack bigger than a bowling ball,plus im more scottish than him. Mr.75 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Don't make it black. Hard to read things. Now, a light blue would work well, with the red. Spoon 19:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually,it'll be modfied to hard to read text will be changed accordingly. Wolf GET RID OF HIS BUREACRAT STATUS! Spoon 22:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only wikia staff can do that,sorry. Mr.75 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You fool. The deleted pages were evidence for wikia. Spoon 14:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, why are you not a bureaucrat anymore? Nitty 14:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am,its just noit showing correctly,damn wikia software. Mr.75 14:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It appears that he isn't listed anywhere. Spoon 14:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) My name is still in red, too. Maybe they finally got him... Nitty 14:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :;Got wolf?Yay,anyway i am a bureacrat. Mr.75 14:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I sure hope they got him. Nitty 15:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Still no reply. Spoon 15:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::They didnt get him,i looked at the user rights management pae,he's still a bureaucrat. Mr.75 15:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the End of Days, people. Nitty 15:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Should I try Angela?She's always been quick to reply. Spoon 15:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep,show her all evidence of wolf's wrongdoing so we can get rid of him and our little team can send this wikia to a gloriosu position. Dammit,wolf seems to have gotten back to his flat,i think we should prepare for a barrage of attacks,im gonna log off and try to block his connection. Mr.75 15:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, both of you, use this to conntact wikia. Tell them what happened, with the banning and page deletion. Spoon 15:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have no Email, which is required. Nitty 15:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) STILL ALiVE. thumb|300px|right|Still Alive. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 12:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC)]] ::That song is bullshit!I has a better credits song. thumb|334px|right|BEST.CREDITS.SONG.EVER [[User:Chaoswolf75|X7Y/09ZXT 17:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC)]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 When you are dead, I will be still alive. Nitty 18:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Petition Isn't that spamming though? Pararaptor 12:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Every flavor of badass. 16:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC)]] ::Na,dont fit properly. X7Y/09ZXT 16:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 15:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC)]] Skin Well, asking nicely would be a start. However, I don't have the time to work on a skin currently anyway. You can always give it a try yourself, there's documentation on how to customize the Monaco skin at . -- Porter21 (talk) 06:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's OVER 300!!! thumb|300px|right|SPARTA!!! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 14:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC)]] :I've seen that video like 7329736875867878780487875 times. OVER 9000! 14:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) You'll let me go crazy on him? Excellent... Nitty 14:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Ywah go nuts,im sick of his communist bullshit,even if i am 20% chinese. THIS! IS! FALLOUT ELEVENTY! 14:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ZOMG MZ PICZ AT VAULT!!1!one! Nitty 16:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Correct =) I have many other pictures like the ones you saw on the wiki but you will have to go there for them as I do not have the power to upload them here and I have had a few requests for more images also I can find more high quality images of different genres... I am a... collector of sorts.Big Nig 19:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I hope you die in a hole--Bayonetta 19:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Geez, Bay. Take a sip from the chillstill, he's not that bad. Pararaptor 07:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Bay, why did you de-admin her, 75? She hates Zombie too, y'know. Nitty 14:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I thought she was on the admin list. Pararaptor 14:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) She was, but the local list users page confirms that she isn't a sysop anymore. Nitty 14:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Why'd you do it? Nitty 19:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I looked through,and she wasn't really doing much,but since you people like her,i restored her adminship. M471/952G 19:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks.... You messed me up I thought I was on the Mortal kombat wiki for a minute. Big Nig 14:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Atempting to give a damn:FAILED M471/952G 14:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Greatest. Comeback. Ever. Pararaptor 07:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning your image gathering skills... Okay. We had a brilliant idea for a new monster, one that was mysteriously cut from F3. It's called a Catfish Mirelurk. There's a picture of it in the Art of Fallout concept art book, but the Vault hasn't been able to locate it. Could you? There's an article on the Vault, there should be a few clues as to where you should start. Nitty 19:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Okay,i'll check my brothers collector's stash,he has ahabit of buying collecotrs edition's for everything.Or i could could just check google images. M471/952G 19:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Just checked,nothin',nothin' on google images images either,guess we'll haev to be imaginative,oh,and i found an image for classic APA,here it is M471/952G 19:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Good afternoon, sir. Hey, did Wolf get permabanned? Nitty 17:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Ain't checked,why? M471/952G 17:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Absolutly none of his quests are done. That, and we could use another set of eyes, ears, and hands for modder recruitment and modding work. Nitty 18:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::So you want him BACK?! M471/952G 18:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually,i can let him on this computer,he came over here to ask for some help for his wedding,but now we're kicking back and drinkin(He's drinkin' wine,im drinking diet cola) M471/952G 18:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, strange request, but we DO need him. Just not smashing anything that moves with a banhammer. Nitty 18:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm in a good mood,got a hard drive,fallout 3 add-on pack,prototype,fight night round 4 and left 4 dead yesterday,so i'll let wolf on in a minute so i can throw old woman off of skyscrapers and have fist-fights with tank's M471/952G 18:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alright im here.What's changed?Apart from my removal from power (Which,looking back on,i kinda deserved). Mr.Wolf 18:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey 75.Do you think i deserve it?--Danny D :) 21:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : It's unlikely he'll say yes,he prefers a small team of admins,elite admmins,like nitty and 'raptor. Mr.Wolf 22:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up--Danny D :) 22:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Shouldn't Music simply redirect to the Music list? Pararaptor 11:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC)